User blog:Blue Sunshine/Starting Out
Hey, guys! : I've just created an account here so I can get some feedback about my most beloved character that I have created. I cannot claim him as my own because he is very deeply rooted into the Marvel Universe, so for the time being he is still a fan character and I have decided to not make an effort to move him from the Marvel universe for a while. :: His story is long and complex. I have been working on him for over three years. My sister and I wrote a shared roleplay (actually, we're still writing it, but now she is predominantly out of the house so it will be harder to write) and he was created from the story. Our roleplay is mostly set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe timeline, from an alternate universe, but there are a lot of elements from the comics, mostly added characters, concepts, and elaboration on characters we liked better from the comics. We're proud of it. As it stands, we have filled up ten notebooks (mostly college ruled) with small writing filling up each page, front and back, and two large binders with our story written on printer paper in almost impossibly small writing front and back, using the very top of the page to the bottom (my sister had the idea of the printer paper, to waste less and use more. I handle the budget for paper since I draw and always have a 500-sheet stack handy). : So, a little about me. Blue Sunshine. :: My name came from a Blue October song. It's the name I've recently started using for all accounts, because it's awesome. My real name is not actually Blue. I do not like giving out too much personal info on the Internet. But I like to be called Blue. It is my favorite color and it is something special to me, because Blue October is something I have been emotionally invested in for eight years of my life. :: So in case you haven't been able to tell, my favorite band is Blue October. I dyed my hair auburn recently. My favorite food is brie cheese with baguettes. I'm extremely short for my age and underweight, too. I love watching Supernatural and playing Minecraft with my mother. I want to be a psychology major in college, and I have two colleges that I am debating against. I love to read and watch Death Note, I love to drink any kind of mint tea, I love to read the Hunger Games series, psychology textbooks, and any Alex Flinn book. Other than Blue October I love Melanie Martinez, Breaking Benjamin, Shinedown, Rise Against, Three Days Grace, and my sister has gotten me to appreciate All Time Low. My favorite color is blue, as I've mentioned before. I have two awesome dogs, Luna and Cinna, named after book characters. I have a great relationship with my mom and my sister. I love to draw manga and I have an extensive collection of Copics and Prismacolors. My best friend has known me for about five years (wow. It's been that long, now that I think about it) and we like to draw and listen to music together, drink chocolate milk, and just generally fool around together. Her parents don't agree with some things about her and she considers my family to be her family. : So yeah. A little bit about me, although all information has no substance. And like I said, I'm here for the feedback. : I'm very excited that on the internet there lies a reliable fanon wiki in which you can post your fan characters. Category:Blog posts